Core A Project Summary The Administrative Core of the Senator Paul D. Wellstone Muscular Dystrophy Specialized Research Center (MDSRC) will coordinate the activities within and outside the Center, as well as promote an interactive and collaborative research environment. The administrative responsibilities of Core A include the following: organization of the flow of project information; distribution of research effort; allocation of budgetary and other resources; preparation of annual budgets and projections; scheduling and facilitation of monthly Wellstone Neuromuscular Conference meetings; promotion and coordination of community outreach projects (including the annual Patient and Family Conference); and consultation with the Dean of the University of Iowa Carver College of Medicine regarding progress, scientific direction, administrative issues and concerns, and future plans. The scientific responsibilities of Core A include the following: integration, coordination, and direction of research projects as needed; consultation with advisors concerning the importance and progress of Center research relative to other developments in the area of muscular dystrophy; identification of seminar speakers and coordination of their participation and contributions to the Center; and hosting of an annual conference for patients and their families. This Core will also facilitate expansion of our collaboration with national and international leaders in the field of congenital and limb-girdle muscular dystrophies, particularly researchers and clinicians at other Wellstone Centers throughout the United States. The Center Administrator is also responsible for coordinating the Wellstone Steering Committee Face-to-Face Meeting when this is hosted by the University of Iowa, coordinating both the patient and family tours and the meetings among Core Directors and Project Leaders that take place during this event.